A Gordon Research Conference on Macromolecules and Behavior is planned for July, 1979. This Conference will focus on frontier research on the relationship of Molecules to Behavior. Subjects to be discussed include: How do neurotransmitters and steroids and their receptors influence development and neural responses, what are the roles of peptides in behavior and neural function, what is the role of post-transcriptional modification in neuronal plasticity. The tools of molecular biology, immunology, and model systems will be discussed in relationship to studies on behavior. The objectives of the Conference are: to educate younger scientists, to obtain new insights for further research, and to encourage the exchange of ideas between scientists with widely divergent backgrounds and research interests.